El escritor del emperador
by MasterZeron
Summary: Una historia tipo de "what if it" Que hubiera pasado si algunos sucesos hubieran sido diferentes y si algunos personajes se hubieran encontrado antes hubiera pasado el mismo trágico final u otro peor final O un nuevo camino aparecerá con mucha felicidad (Precaución: habrá muchos ocs, sangre, violencia, algo de adultos y posiblemente muchas parejas raras así que entren con cuidado)
1. Introduccion

_Ya conocemos la historia de Po, el gran guerrero dragón que logro vencer a Shen, demostrando que su paz interior y que las heridas que el pavo real blanco le había causado no lo detuvo de terminar su misión de proteger toda China. _

_Pero quitándole la vida de esa pobre y dolida persona…que por rencor y odio a sus seres queridos termino destruyéndose así mismo, peor lo que realmente nos debemos preguntar ahora es. Qué tal si hubiera los acontecimientos y decisiones hubieran sido distintos._

Introducción.

20 años atrás

Un joven, molesto y arrogante pavo real caminaba alrededor de su gran hogar vistiendo su túnica blanca y con lazos grises. Su molestia reciente seria una cosa que pasaba demasiado, algo que todos los demás tenían acostumbrado hacer. Shen se enfurecía hasta el punto en que su sangre hervía al verse otra vez ser nombrado en el cotilleo que tenían: los sirvientes, soldados e inclusive algunos emisarios diplomáticos de la región.

En lo que caminaba molesto, su único amigo (Y casi como su hermano) Kenta un futuro sucesor para volverse el jefe lobo caminaba al lado de Shen llevando su armadura de color negro. Escuchando como refunfuñaba y maldecía en voz baja a todos esos que osaban a faltarle al respeto de tal manera. Kenta hacia lo mismo que siempre hacia en estos momentos -Dejar que el Lord, se desahogara- Asintiendo de vez en cuando...pero no prestando mucha atención eso fue hasta el momento que terminaron cerca de una ventana y Shen se quedo mirando afuera, no disfrutando la noche...si no la cosa que le dio su idea : Los fuegos artificiales.

Shen: ya te lo digo, Kenta. "Vuelvo a hablar después de quedarme unos segundos callados" El día cuando reine este palacio, todos me mostraran el respecto que me es debido. Ya nadie mas se podrá pasar de listo o burlarse de mi... ¡Mi palabra sera ley! "Digo con emoción imaginando mi gran futuro por delante sin embargo cuando escucho alguien volteo a ver a mi amigo lobo que me miraba esperando que yo dijera lo que le había prometido" Y si…tú y tus hermanos se volverán mi protección real. No me olvidaría de uno de mis leales hombres.

Kenta: Que bueno aunque creo que eso se debe a que soy el único... "Le digo mientras le muestro mi tipica sonrisa bufona y el se voltea para continuar caminado" Eso espero. "Le digo contento mientras emprendemos de nuevo nuestra caminata" eso me gusta oír…Líder lobo Kenta suena bien ¿no? "sonrió mientras caminamos al salón real"

Shen: Si, si, suena bien y todo pero **EMPERADOR** Shen suena mejor. "Sonreímos y hablamos esta vez de una manera mas relajada mientras pienso en mi nuevo invento para el futuro" -El emperador de China y de toda Asia... gracias a sus avances e inteligencia-. "sonrió socarronamente mientras me acerco al salón real" ...Raro… "Veo la puerta abierta pero eso cambia de parecer cuando oigo a mis padres hablando con la adivina"

Adivina: Les repito su majestad, que esto es solo un reflejo de lo que vi…puede significar tantas cosas como las estrellas en el mismo firmamento. "Le comento mientras puedo ver al padre de Shen un pavo real de vivido color verde azul, teniendo una mirada seria mientras arreglaba la manga de su túnica de color amarillo como el sol. Desde hace unos días el príncipe Shen se encontraba experimentando con la pólvora que se utilizaba para los fuegos artificiales encontrándole un uso mas destructivo, dañino y sobre todo muy peligroso...no solamente para las personas que lo rodeaban sino para si mismo"

Yamei (Padre de Shen): Por favor adivina, necesito escucharlo. Esto es un asunto delicado que necesitare discutirlo con mi familia…pero necesito estar preparado para hablarle con el. "Hablo sonando seguro pero aun incierto, sintiendo todo mi mundo dando una vuelta para peor"

La adivina soltó un suspiro largo pero la mente del emperador estaba hecha...así que fue a cumplir su orden y fue preparando los materiales para realizar su conjuro de premonición.

Kenta:"Estaba mirando a Shen que se encontraba en la puerta escuchando y mirando todo lo que pasaba, la curiosidad me ataca cuando no me deja mirar" Hey, que esta pasan- "Sin embargo Shen me cierra el hocico con sus alas y me da una de sus miradas para que me mantenga en silencio".. Ok... (Esto no puede ser bueno) "Me acerque lo mejor que pude e intente mirar a ver que era lo que pasaba"

La adivina empieza a tirar una pluma de Shen en el fuego que se encontraba en su caldero... cuando el material callo... salieron llamas de color azul y por el humo se podían ver una las imágenes del futuro de Shen... todo empiezan a pasar mostrando imágenes de Shen que si continua por el camino de la oscuridad su final seria "vencido" por un guerrero de blanco y negro demostrando un gran cambio en China.

Yamei: Lo miro muy cuidadosamente no sabiendo como responder a esto, ya que el tema se trataba de mi hijo... y eso no era algo tan fácil." ! "Me sorprendo al momento que veo a Shen en la puerta con una mirada seria sin nada de emocion, siendo seguido por Kenta" ... "La adivina también lo ve, ambos petrificados por lo que pueda pasar" ...

En ese momento de silencio que no duro demasiado por unas risas o carcajadas de Shen, encontrando demasiado hilarante y estúpido lo que había visto y escuchado

Shen: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA….Oh por buda. Hace años que no me reía así. "Me saca una lagrima" Adivina parecen que los años ya han afectado tu -magia- "Digo eso con énfasis" ahora se ha transformado en solo una función de comedia. Eso es lo que siempre le muestras a mi padre, arte con unas luces especiales solo mostrando unas cuantas imágenes y diciendo lo que tú piensas niñera.

La adivina no se molesto con el comentario del joven pavo real, ya estaba acostumbrada a esto, pero lo que la sorprendió fue.

Shen: Bien si ese suso dicha predicción eran lo que querían hablar conmigo, no veo que valga mi tiempo y mas lo creo imposible que me suceda que yo pierda. "me doy vuelta y camino fuera de la habitación" que cosas tan tontas son esas predicciones que dices niñera. "Y con eso ultimo salí de la habitación mientras Kenta intentaba entender que había pasado" ¿Vienes Kenta o tienes algo que preguntarle a ellos"

Kenta: "Sacudo mi cabeza e intento no pensar en lo que había pasado siguiendo a mi amigo una vez mas"

Yamei: "Viendo los acontecimientos suelto un gran suspiro de alivio" Creo…que le debo una al destino esta vez, su ego le cegó de su posible futuro por este momento…

Adivina: Si… con su permiso ya me retiro su majestad, necesito meditar sobre estos acontecimientos y su posible final. "Me inclino ante él en forma respetuosa antes de salir del salón real"

Yamei: Suspiro" Necesito enseñarles modales a ese muchacho "Miro a la luna mientras brilla esa noche pensando en alguien especial" Lo siento amada mía

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de pandas"

Una joven pareja de pandas caminaban alrededor de su humilde hogar con su bebe en las manos de la panda hembra, acunando a la criatura en sus brazos mientras el macho se encontraba pensativo de su situación.

Koda: No lose, este es nuestro hogar y donde nuestros antepasados han vivido por unas generaciones.

Chameli: No creas que no losé. Yo viví tanto tiempo como tu amor, pero ahora con los ladrones y bandidos desplazándose más rápido a tierras lejanas me preocupa que lleguen a nuestro pedazo de cielo. "mirando alrededor de nuestra casa y aldeas" Quiero lo mejor para nuestro hijo.

Koda: Crees que yo no. "la miro un poco molesta" Es mi primogénito, y deseo lo mejor para todos los de mi aldea. "me siento en el piso cruzando las piernas"

Chameli: Lo sé pero… "Suspiro molesta y con un dolor de cabeza" Tuve un mal sueño, todo en llamas y… "mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas pero ahora no era el tiempo de llorar" Deseo que eso no nos suceda. "Veo a mi esposo pensativo mirando afuera por unos segundos antes de cambiar la dirección de su mirada. Mira a nuestro hijo mientras esta en mis brazos acurrucándose contra mi en busca de calor y quedándose dormido, Koda sonrió aunque fuera solo un segundo para ayudarme a llevarlo a la cuna para depositarlo ahí con cuidado y mucho cariño"

Koda: "Tomo un gran respiro y tomo una dura decision" ... No…este es nuestro hogar. El va aprender las tradiciones de su pueblo aquí en este lugar. Este es el lugar que hemos forjado para nuestra gente, y las otras futuras generaciones que salgan también lo harán. Yo y los hombres de la aldea protegeremos todo esto con nuestras propias manos si es necesario. "veo que Chameli iba a decir algo pero continuo" Es mi deber como el patriarca de la aldea darles el bienestar a todos los que estén viviendo bajo mi protección y pienso cumplir mi deber. "me volteo y salgo de mi hogar sabiendo la mirada de decepción de Chameli"

Chameli: …. "veo a mi bebe y unas cuantas lagrimas bajan sobre mis mejillas" Lo siento…

Llegando muy tarde la noche después de que Koda ya hubiera realizado su guardia alrededor de la aldea decidió regresar a su hogar"

Koda: Amor ya volví… "busque alrededor para escuchar cualquier sonido pero nada, la casa estaba sola y a oscuras completamente" Hola? "Busque en todas las habitaciones de la casa hasta llegar a mi dormitorio donde encontré una carta con la firma de Chameli"

Mientras eso sucedía Chameli cargaba a su hijo, llevando lo lejos de su aldea a una parte especial que era protegida por 5 grandes guerreros de kung fu. En el trayecto pudo oirá un desgarrador grito de tristeza y lamentos a la distancio, pudiendo descubrir rápidamente quien era.

Chameli: Lo siento Koda… "y me alejo mas y mas de mi pueblo hasta que mi figura se pierde en la lejanía"

Y así fue como Nuestro héroe Po, llego a al valle de la paz pero esta vez no estaba solo si no fue acompañado por su madre, pero en ese tiempo la aldea de pandas, fue atacada muchas veces por la tempestades, bandidos, y muchas vidas pérdidas hasta que Koda decidió que debían moverse lejos de ese territorio a otro pedazo de cielo donde poderlo llamar hogar.

Pero eso es otra parte de la historia que tocaremos más adelante, ahora…veamos cómo está nuestro héroe.

Chameli: después de haber caminado días sin agua, comida, o descanso llego al Valle de la paz. Pero no podía pagar nada para lograr establecerse"… "Mi estomago rugía por la necesidad de alimento y mis piernas encalambradas ya no daban para un paso más, lo único bueno era que mi hijo seguía sano"

Todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, ya era muy tarde en la noche.

Chameli: Vamos por favor, alguien… "veo un carrito de comida siendo empujado por un pequeño ganso"

Ping: "sigo empujando el carrito hasta darme cuenta que no se está moviendo y me doy por vencido y me siento en el piso hasta que una panda lo mueve por mi"…que…

Chameli: Déjame ayudarte. "y lo empiezo a mover mientras el me dice donde quiere que lo deje y así hago hasta llegar a su tienda de fideos" ahí esta… "sonrió pero mi estomago me ruge y mi bebe empieza a llorar" shh… "lo sostengo en mis brazos y lo acaricio para calmarlo, y le beso en la frente" tranquilo…todo está bien. "y se calma y se vuelve a dormir"

Ping: ¿Ese es tu hijo? "la miro calmado y un poco alarmado al verla criatura que llevaba en sus brazos"

Chameli: Si…si lo es… "la falta de energía y descanso no me dejaba pensar mas y me senté en la mesa y me quede dormida en un santiamén"

A la mañana siguiente

Chameli y su bebe dormían en la cama del señor ping

Ping: Oh espero estar haciendo lo correcto…

En ese mismo momento fue en el que esa pequeña tienda con un solo ganso en su interior, obtuvo dos nuevos miembros en su familia, quien en el futuro lo llamarían Po, y se volvería un gran guerrero que protegería a china sobre todo el mal...comenzando con Tai lung. Pero estara preparado para lo que el destino le tiene en su camino...

* * *

**BUENO ESE ES EL INTRO DE LA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY HACIENDO, ... ASI QUE, ME GUSTARIA QUE ME DEJARAN REVIEWS Y SUS PENSAMIENTOS...ME GUSTA ESCUCHAR CRITICAS.**

**KUNG FU PANDA NO ME PERTENECE, ES PROPIEDAD DE DREAMWORKS.**

Los ocs, Chameli, Koda, Yamei. Son mios.


	2. Capitulo dos

El escritor de emperador.

Derrotas, victorias y empates. Parte 1

Hace algunos años.

De muchos lugares mayormente ignorados por la gente de otras ciudades, a veces se olvidaban de una joya que siempre se encontraba en peligro pero al final lograba salir de todas sus calamidades... ese lugar era conocido como el valle de la paz, como su nombre lo indica es una lugar de armonía y serenidad espiritual eso no se refería que no fuera atacado por las desgracias al contrario era un lugar en que frecuentemente las fuerzas del mal como : Espíritus, dragones, monstruos, bandidos, mercenarios, soldados, tempestades, gente que se perdió en el abismo de la locura encontraba un cierto placer de atacar a ese lugar... aun así los ciudadanos nunca perdían la esperanza y la alegría de todo los días... porque ellos confiaban y creían en que el siguiente día todo seria mejor ademas que el sol saldría tarde o temprano.

Oogway se encontraba disfrutando una cosa tan sencilla que era ver el atardecer en la colina donde estaba el árbol de melocotones, su mente aun teniendo un millar de cosas que podría estar haciendo... decidió tomarse un minuto solamente para disfrutar una cosa que siempre fuera monótona, representaba una gran dicha para el corazón de la tortuga, haciéndolo mostrar una pequeña sonrisa sin embargo su mejor amigo y alumno se encontraba sentado al lado de la tortuga no hallaba la misma forma de encontrar algo de la felicidad que su maestro sentía ese motivo puede ser muchos pero el que mas creía Oogway era que la mente de Shifú aun se encontraba en el pasado...nublando su presente y no dejandole disfrutar muchos grandiosos aspectos que este traía día a día.

Oogway: ¿ Que te tiene tan preocupado querido amigo? "Me volteo para mirar a mi amigo el cual bajaba la mirada al saber que había podido leer y reconocer sus emociones, como la pequeña tigresa a su maestro también, se le dificultaba ser mas abierto consigo mismo y los demás"

Shifú: Lo siento maestro...es solamente desde... "Mi boca se seca y no puedo hablar de eso" ya no se maestro me siento... perdido conmigo mismo... siento que me he fallado a mi mismo como padre y maestro... y temo volverlo a hacer con tigresa... "Lo miro por un segundo mientras Oogway no cambia su mirada de compresión" ¿Maestro, como yo sabré si soy la mejor elección para ella? "lo veo con la mayor interés" yo deseo su felicidad y el mejor futuro que pueda tener...

Oogway: Heh, mi viejo amigo... esa es una pregunta muy fácil de responder... solamente deber amarla y confiar en ella...y veras como rápidamente tu pequeña tigresa se volverá en este mundo en una persona de bien "Veo que aun no esta del todo convencido" pero si necesitas alguna otra opinión... escucha aquí. "me acerco y pongo la punta de una de mis garras en su pecho" Aquí, te dará todas las respuestas mi amigo, el te dirá todo lo que necesitas saber. "sonrió" Tu corazón te lo dirá en su tiempo.

Shifú: "suspiro sabiendo que lograr esa hazaña tan fácil para unos, era imposible para mi" Lo intentare maestro.

Oogway: Eso está bien, solo si realmente lo intentas y deseas lograr y cumplir. "me voy dirigiendo al salón de jade" Te veo mas tarde, ahora me voy a meditar. "Le doy una sonrisa mientras me alejo por las escaleras"

Shifú: "Suspiro mientras miro como la luna ya empezaba a brillar" ... Sera mejor que vaya y vea que esta haciendo tigresa... ( Y tal vez...podamos jugar algo de damas chinas por un rato"

El presente

Shifú: "En ese momento mis ojos se empezarían abrir lentamente, después de una buena noche de sueño, me sentaría para ir despertando suavemente mientras mis ojos se adaptaban a la luz que entrama en mi cuarto, ya debían ser las 7:30 am, pensé. Habría permitido a mis estudiantes descansar un poco mas después de los acontecimientos de tai lung, y ese breve descanso se prolongo por más de un año y medio" Bueno, a preparar todo para este día. "Me levanto de la cama y luego de tomar un baño rápido y ponerme la ropa, me dirijo fuera de mi cuarto cuando abro la puerta de pronto siento una rara oleado fría pasar alrededor mío haciendo tiritar y temblar un poco" Extraño, aun no son tiempos de invierno. " Aun por extraña este suceso no le doy muchas vueltas al asunto y decido ir a despertar a mis alumnos, pero cuando llego a los dormitorios de cada uno encuentro que cada habitación está vacía" Donde est…

Mi respuesta fue contestada al escuchar al maestro mono diciendo algo acerca de los dumplings.

En la sala de entrenamiento nuestros héroes estarían haciendo un buen uso de su tiempo... estarían viendo a un panda llamado Po, usando su característico pantalon remendado mientras continuaba con su ardo labor de guerrero dragon... El cual era demostrar sus barbaras habilidades...logrando meter 50 dumplings en su boca sin ningún problema.

Po: "Después de haber logrado meter las 35 dumplings, la cosa se fue complicando un poco ( bueno mucho) ya que por el espacio que me iba quedando por cada dumping que introducía en mi boca se disminuía, pero sabía algo. EL bárbaro guerrero dragón no se daría por vencido tan fácil y menos si había comida involucrada"

Vibora: ¿Esto no puede ser tal vez debas darte esto por empate, no lo creen chicos? "Pero de nuevo mis compañeros se encontraba muy distraídos por esta competencia, lo cual nos tenia a mi y tigresa algo aburrida, pero aun así decidí quedarme a mirar el final de esto y ayudar...pero tigresa decidio que no queria perder otro segundo aqui y se fue... y va a volver a intentar a hablar con ellos pero mono me callo"

Mono: shhh…tengo que estar pendiente y ver que Po no se trague ninguna para ganar muy fácil. "recibo una mirada molesta de Po, no creo que le guste que hablen tan mal de él" Lo siento, ok no eres un tramposo. "lo veo seguir intentar romper la marca de 45 dumpings que tenía desde la semana pasada"

Grulla: 46…" va otro" 47… "mete otro" 48…49… "solo le faltaba uno el momento se ponía un poco más tenso ya que parecía que Po podría ganar esta competencia" Vamos Po, tu puedes lograrlo.

Po: sssi…isis "y me coloco el ultimo dumpling en mi boca y logro mantenerlos todos en esa posición demostrando mi barbará victoria" Ziii! "Salto alegre mientras se me sale un poco de baba de la boca y sonrió alegre ( o lo que puedo sonreír con la boca llena de comida)... ese sentimiento de victoria se volvió miedo cuando escuche la voz de mi mami"

Chameli: ¡Po Ping!, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo?! Cuando deberias haber venido ayudarnos esta mañana "Lo veo a él con una mirada algo irritada" y donde están los dumpings, que señor ping hizo ayer en la noche. Los necesitamos para el pedido de esta tarde..."Espero una respuesta rápida de el mientras mueve una de mis patas en signo de impaciencia"

Po: Trago saliva pesadamente (logrando no atragantarme con algún dumpling en mi boca) Me volteo lentamente con mi boca llena de comida mientras muevo mi brazo derecho arriba y la saludo moviendo muy tímidamente los dedos además dando una medio sonrisa...era muy facil saber que mi madre estaba molesta"

Chameli: ¡PO! "Le agarro la oreja y lo tiro cerca mío teniendo mucha molestia y rabia contra él" Cuantas veces te he dicho que la comida no se juega! "lo miro molesto" Y menos las ordenes de la tienda de fideos.

Po: pero ma… "y siento otro tirón en mi oreja y chillo un poco de dolor"

Chameli: Nada de –pero ma- "lo llevo del brazo hacia el valle" En este mismo momento tu iras y le dirás al señor ping lo que le paso a sus dumplings "Lo continuo tirando a fuera del palacio mientras el intenta darme excusas lo cual me hace enojar más" luego le ayudaras a recomponer los que te metiste en la boca. "empiezo a tirarlo más fuerte"

Po: Pero, pero… tengo que entrenar…

Chameli: AHORA! "lo tiro más fuerte y vamos al valle, haciendo sentir a Po como un niño pequeño"

Po: Si mamá. "La sigo mientras a la distancia puede escuchar las risas de mantis y mono al ver me siendo castigado por mi mamá"

Mono y Mantis estarían en el piso riéndose como locos demostrando la poca madures que tenían enfrente de sus amigos.

Vibora: Ya podrían para eso, no es bueno reírse de un amigo de esa forma. "suspiro un de forma molesta mientras que mis compañeros siguen riéndose y grulla y yo nos quedamos con los dos inmaduros (bueno son tres pero Po es inmaduro en otra forma) del palacio de jade"

Grulla: Si chicos, ya estuvo bueno.

Mono: Bien bien. "Sostengo mi barriga mientras respiro para recuperar el aliento pero la mirada de Mantis me hace otra vez carcajear y volvemos a reírnos fuertemente de nuevo, obteniendo una mirada molesta de nuestros compañeros"

Shifú: Buenos días estudiantes. "los miro a Víbora, Grulla y veo a Mantis con Mono riéndose fuertemente"... "espero a que noten mi presencia cerca de ellos para que se detenga aunque después de un segundo me miran pero aun así me miran y no pueden contener sus ganas de reír" ... "Continuo esperando a que se calmen, cuando lo hacen ellos dos tendrán mucho de que reírse cuando estén limpiando el salón de entrenamiento" Heh.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de este valle 3 figuras caminarían de tal manera que ese paso pareciera una manera de no llegar a su destino" Esto es un ultraje. Decía Un pavo real de plumas blancas con manchas oculares de color rojo con blanco y negro en las plumas de su cola y de su cresta, con su túnica de color blanco con cinturón negro, se sentaría en una piedra cercana mientras sus dos compañeros se detienen y lo miran.

Shen: "Respiro rápido pero entre cortado, sintiendo la ira que no pude mostrar en mi casa saliendo de una vez" No puedo creer que esto haya sucedido. "golpeo la roca con mi ala pero solo termino lastimándome" Te Maldigo estúpida niñera, estúpido padre, estúpido concejales, los maldigo a todos ustedes! "y golpeo más duro la roca hasta que me detiene mi compañero"

Kenta: "Con su nuevo pelaje de de color gris oscuro, teniendo un atuendo medio normal con una camisa de color negro, sus guantes de color marrón y pantalones de color beige, soportando y también esperando a que el dolor de su ojo derecho termine y quitarse ese estúpido parche" No necesitamos eso ahora mismo Lord Shen, ahora necesitamos enfocarnos en lo más importante. Es terminar el objetivo que le dejo su padre y volver a casa para que tomes tu trono. "lo miro y le suelto la ala" Continuamos el trayecto.

Shen: "Suspiro" Si, eso sería lo mejor. "Veo a nuestro acompañante , (esa personaje es tan alto como Kenta pero menos acuerpado y mas de complexión ligera (posiblemente como un gato o felino pequeño) estaba completamente escondido en su túnica de color negro para que nadie supiera que animal fuera lo paso y continuamos con nuestro camino"

Kenta: "Me acerco a Shen y le empiezo a susurrar" piensas que deberíamos… hacer algo acerca de él... "volteo a ver a nuestro compañero"

Shen: Ni hablar…sigue moviéndote o piérdete. "Continúe mi trayecto sin mirar atrás llegando al inicio del pueblo" Llegamos, Kenta da mi introducción.

Kenta: Ehhh. "Miro a todos los lados sintiendo que esto va a terminar mal" Lord shen ya no es necesario, realmente es mejor solo llegar y no llamar demasiado la atención de esta gente. Solo debemos entregar este mensaje para Shifú y completar nuestro castigo. Nada mas... "Era fácil al ver su cara que yo fui la gota que lo hizo explotar"

Shen: JAMAS! "Lo miro con molesto y con mucha ira" Soy una de las aves de la realeza, he nacido para gobernar esta región también y lo haré. Es bueno para estos campesinos sepan con quien están hablando. "Intento sonar calmado pero mi frustración seria tanta que ahora solo desearía haber podido traer mi cuchillas para lanzar contra las casa por el odio que sentía" Oye tu da una oda a mis acciones para proclama… "pero me sorprendo al enterarme que no había nadie a mi lado" Donde demonios esta…No importa, Kenta búscalo y llévalo al palacio de jade, yo te veré allá. "Empiezo a caminar y evitar a la multitud que se empezaba a formar por mis gritos de ira"

Kenta: "Suspiro largo y molesto solo sabiendo que este día se haría largo y tedioso para cualquiera de los tres... camino lentamente buscando al otro que se nos perdió, se que dejar a ellos dos solo es la peor idea...Pero por ahora es mejor dejar que Shen camine solo... sin embargo él otro no es tan fácil de tratar tampoco" ... Heh... que pésima mi suerte... "Sonrió amargamente pensando que todo era en parte mi culpa y debería repararlo"

Mientras que en una tiendo de fideos cerca esa figura encapuchada se encontraría caminando en busca de un lugar donde descansar... en eso ve un restaurante que se encuentra completamente solo, por lo cual decide sentarse por un segundo en una mesa sola colocándose sus patas en la cara y tratándose de calmar.

¿?: (Bien esto es muy malo... no he podido dormir bien desde que hemos empezado el viaje, tengo un futuro en la peor muerte si hago enojar a Yameli y peor si encuentro el lado malo de estos dos... sabia que debi escapar cuando tuve la oportunidad...¿ Que puede ir mal ahora?) "Cuando termino esos pensamientos siento como mi estomago ruge por falta de alimento" ( Y no he comido nada...bien... resolvamos eso primero...no pienso bien con el estomago vacio)

Ping: Bienvenido a la tienda de fideos del señor ping, ese seria yo. Querría probar nuestra deliciosa sopa de fideos de ingrediente secreto esta para chupar los palillos. "Le entrego un menú pero noto que lo saque de su trance por que se sobresalta cuando se da cuenta de mi presencia"

¿?: (Cuando el llego ahi?) eh... "Miro el menú" Oh, noo lo siento, solo estaba cansado y necesitaba sentarme por un segundo, ya casi me marcho. "miro al piso mientras mi barriga suena estrepitosamente" Pero si me quisieras regalar algo de agua se lo agradecería mucho...solo necesito un poco de agua y estaré bien. "intento decir esas palabras sin tener que esforzar me demasiado ya que el cansancio que sentía era devastador"

Ping: Oh es que no tienes dinero…"Lo pienso por un segundo" No hay problema pues, no te preocupes vas a tu hogar y lo traes, yo puedo esperarte aquí en este lugar. "le intento ver la cara para darle una sonrisa amigable"

¿?: "muevo mi cabeza logrando evitar que me mire la cara" No puedo…yo vivo muy lejos y no puedo volver a ese lugar ... por un largo tiempo "Susurro eso" "me pretendo levantar" Lamento las molestias, mejor me marcho.

Ping: Hey, no te preocupes "le coloco una ala encima y lo hago sentar delicadamente" mira, sabes que haremos te daré un plato de sopa para que comas y cuando vuelvas a pasar por este valle me lo pagaras. "veo que intenta decirme algo pero muevo la cabeza" Mi lema es hacer sentir a nuestros clientes como en casa. "y me dirijo a la cocina en un santiamén para preparar mi sopa secreta" Solo dame un segundo.

¿?: "Espero en esa silla de madera y me quedo en silencio intentado no quedarme dormido" (Guao, tal vez nuestra suerte este cambiando) Claro, tome la mejor decisión posible…"suspiro y descanso por un par de minutos esperando la sopa"

Ping: Aquí tienes, buen provechos "Le entrego el plato de fideos pero me doy cuenta de que" Oh espera se me olvidaron los palillos. Espera un se… "Veo como agarra el plato y empieza a tomar la sopa a una velocidad sorprendente y terminandolo en un santiamen" gundo… "Pero vuelve a sonar la barriga del encapuchado y decido servirle más sopa" Espera ya te traigo más. "Escucho que el me dice muchas gracias y me dirijo a la cocina"

Mientras eso sucedía Tigresa estaba entrando a la tienda del señor Ping para comprar un poco de té y tofu

Tigresa: "Entro y miro a los alrededores" (Me gusta venir antes del almuerzo de esa manera puedo evitar tener que esperar a que me atiendan) pero noto que en una mesa solitaria hay un encapuchado, no soy nadie para juzgar p pero en el siento como una aura negativa"

Ping: Oh, "Veo a la maestra tigresa ahí de pie" Buenas Días maestra tigresa. "me inclino en señal de respeto para ella" ¿A que debo tu visita?

Tigresa: "Salgo de mis pensamientos para girar y mirar al señor ping" Buenas días, vine porque el maestro Shifú pidió hoy un te de hojas verde y pensaba en llevar algo de tofu para mi "lo miro para luego volver al encapuchado"

Ping: Oh sí, ya te lo traigo en un segundo. Espera a que termine con este cliente. "Voy a recoger el plato donde comía el encapuchado y lo llevo a la cocina, me dirijo a la trastienda por el té"

¿?: Gracias por la comida "digo y me levantó preparándome para ir con el estomago lleno pero veo que una tigre se me pone enfrente" ... hola... "La miro y no me gusta la mirada de ella"

Tigresa: Le pongo una mano enfrente de esa personaje pero él me aparta haciendo un simple movimiento con su brazo... lo interesante es que lo hace tan rapido como si ya lo tuviera programado (Un guerrero?) por dentro me sulfuro por esa acción" Oye, ya pagaste por esa comida? "Lo miro para intentar averiguar qué clase de animal es el"

¿?: (Bien, nos metimos en problemas...no pudiste no buscar problemas como...una hora despues de comer?) No…me dijer- "me interrumpe ella poniéndome la pata encima de mi hombro derecho"

Tigresa: entonces no te puedes ir. "Lo sujeto suavemente" Tienes que pagar por la comida que te sirvieron... esta mal si solamente te marchas.

¿?: (Ok) "Levanto mi hombro haciendo que ella vuelva a perder su agarre" No tengo tiempo...me tengo que ir... "La intento evitar...pero creo que solamente le saque la fiera en ella"

Tigresa: "La actitud y las acciones me hacen perder la paciencia con el" Oye no te creas que pue- "coloco mi pata sobre la parte superior de su capucha y la tiro por accidente revelando su cara" des…salir con la tuya.

Cuando unas personas entraron vieron a tigresa sosteniendo la capucha de un conejo blanco como la nieve que caía en los días más fríos, y unos ojos azules color cielo, tenía un aspecto hermoso aun con el pelaje algo magullado y alborotado. Lo más raro de él, era su tamaño al ser un poco mas bajo que tigresa. Sus orejas estarían amarradas como en una cola de caballo y en la parte de atrás

Zeron: Me llamo Zeron "Digo mientras miro que la puerta estaba bloqueada por unos animales y la tigresa...pero aun asi, tengo una buena manera de escaparme" hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos. "Cuando veo que la tigresa intenta reaccionar y decide agarrar me, al mismo tiempo doy un fuerte salto esquivandola y me dirigo a una pared para empezar a correr contra la pared de manera horizontal hasta lograr agarrar a la esquina de esta, luego subirme e irme saltando sobre cada uno de los techos de las casas"

Tigresa: Maldición! "Pero ya era tarde cuando perdí un segundo de mi concentración y mas su rara maniobra para escapar me dejo confundida, brindándole un buen escape de mi. Tampoco lo podía perseguir, ya que cuando salí de la tienda ya había desaparecido"…

Ping: Hey tigresa. Ya tengo el te para Shifú. "Me acerco a la puerta" Paso algo?

Tigresa: Nada, ha pasado. "Recojo el te y me voy hacia mi hogar" Estúpido conejo.

Continuara... 

* * *

**VALE ESE FUE EL CAPITULO DOS, DIGANME QUE PIENSAS Y QUE CREEN.**

**LOS OCS SON MIOS... PERO KUNG FU PANDA ES DE DREAMWORKS.**

**Por cierto mi personaje Zeron se ve igualito a la imagen de mi portada. **


	3. Continuacion parte dos

El escritor de emperador.

Derrotas, victorias y empates. Parte 2

En todo la mañana el salón de entrenamiento había pasado su mayor parte inutilizado y algo olvidado, ya que todos los discípulos estaban ocupados realizando alguna actividad específica que no era el entrenamiento de kung fu. Las únicas personas en ese salón eran una pareja de muy buenos amigos, estos dos eran los maestros grulla, siempre vistiendo su túnica blanca con el cinturón negro y los pantalones morados que siempre lo habían caracterizado con su sombrero de Kasa (Es el sombrero de arroz) mientras se lo colocaba su amiga la maestra víbora no lo paraba de mirar y sonreír mientras mantenía un perfecto equilibrio en las dos flores que siempre se adornaban su cabeza. Las escamas de color verde amarillento, con unas partes negras en la parte de su cola y marrón, formando un patrón que era un corto poema. Ellos dos continuaban hablando y hablando sobre cosas aleatorias... no se necesita un tema para hablar de lo que sea con tu mejor amigo. Eso fue hasta que Víbora dijo.

Víbora: 15 años "veo como grulla se voltea a mirarme confundido" Han pasado 15 años desde que me uní al equipo. 10 entrenado para ser reconocida por todos como maestra y 5 perfeccionando mi estilo. "suspiro levemente al darme cuenta mi realidad" Y aun siento que tengo un largo camino por recorrer. " Esa no era mi real frustración pero puedo notar que Grulla no me entiende... (heh...) me volteo y sonrió de nuevo al ver la cara de preocupación de mi compañero" Tranquilo, son solo pensamiento míos. Nada importante. "Le digo tratando de calmarlo"

Grulla: Lo sé, víbora. "me acomodo un poco el sombrero para conseguir una perfecto ángulo para mirarle sus bonitos los ojos" Pero sabes, yo creo que te deberían cuidar como lo haces con nosotros. "La miro con una mirada gentil amistosa y un sonrojo algo leve" Tu siempre de interesas de nuestra salud y seguridad, que nosotros estemos en nuestras óptimas condiciones para cualquier misión que Shifú nos ordene realizar. "La veo reír delicadamente tratando de no demostrar que la razón la tengo yo" Actúas como una madre para todos nosotros.

Víbora: Bueno alguien tiene que serlo. "me río un poco fuerte" Teníamos que cuidarnos entre nosotros y no quería que nada malo le pasara a ninguno de mis amigos. además siempre en mi casa me consentían bastante y me cuidaban el doble. "Sonrió" Y aparte yo fui como otra madre para mis primas y primos. Siempre cuidándolos y consintiéndolos en sus caprichos. "

Grulla: Ya me puedo imaginar eso. " Se me ocurre una idea empiezo a hacer una voz chillona como la de un niño" Hey Víbora, me podrías dar una galleta. He sido un niño bueno.

Víbora: Suelto una leve carcajada" Bueno...solo después de comer tus vegetales. "Escucho a Grulla riéndose y yo también me rió felizmente antes de volver retomar la compostura y continuar hablando sobre otros temas de nuestras vida diaria" (No sé cómo pero eso siempre sucedía, nuestra amistad que yo poseía con grulla siempre es muy fluida y abierta aun más con las que tenía con los 5 furioso o mis padres. Realmente era una grulla magnifica en la palabra, muy amable y cordial con los demás. Si a veces podría perder su cabeza cuando trabajaba en su arte o en cualquier aspecto para dejar relucir su creatividad, pero yo creía que era algo lindo en el.)

Shifú: Estudiantes. "Entro a la sala de entrenamiento para únicamente ver a víbora y a grulla, ya que mantis y mono estaban realizando las tareas de limpiar el cuartel. Los dos maestros me saludan respetuosamente levantándose y inclinándose enfrente mío" No será necesario esas formalidades, en este momento necesitó que salgan en búsqueda de tigresa y Po. La razón se las contare cuando todos se encuentren aquí. " Se sienten confundidos por mi palabras ya que no suelo esconderle muchas cosas recientemente, aun así asienten con la cabeza y se retiran del salón mientras esa brisa fría pasa sobre todo mi cuerpo provocándome un largo escalofrió" Que…es lo que va suceder. "sacudo mi cabeza pensando que solo es algo loco y me dirijo a encontrar con Mono y Mantis para decirles a ellos dos, las noticias"

En otra parte del valle nuestro joven héroe panda, se encontraba terminando los dumpling que había dañado por dejarlos todos cubiertos en su saliva o comido en la competencia de esta mañana.

Po: Listo, todos los dumpling ya han sido cocinados y preparados para la venta. "miro el sol para tratar de averiguar cuánto tiempo me tomo" Lo logre en menos de 4 horas, si que ¡Soy bárbaro! "sonrió exitosamente y luego suspiro de alivio" Termine, ¡Qué bien! "miro a mi alrededor para notar que no haya moros en eso intento salir silenciosamente para entrenar con los demás furiosos"

Chameli: ¿A dónde vas cariño? "Lo miro en lo que entro en la cocina mientras veo que su pelaje se eriza y se voltea silenciosamente" Ya terminaste todo el trabajo que acumulaste toda la semana. "Lo miro con mis ojos de color naranja suave" No me digas que vas a volver a entrenar con tus compañeros y olvidar tu trabajo aquí también en la tienda.

Po: Pero ma… ya termine todo y además soy el guerrero dragón, esta gente necesita mi asombrosidad con mi barbaridad en el kung fu para defenderlos del mal. "la miro y veo que no me cree que ya haya terminado" Quieres ver. "le muestro que todas las mesas y el piso ya habían sido pulidos y limpiados. Los tazones y palillos se encontraban en sus estantes. Y todos los ingredientes en sus cajas y las especias en las repisas superiores sobre las bandejas y cacerolas" Ves… "Recuesto un codo sobre una mesa" Lo tengo todo previsto. "la mesa no puede con mi peso y se puede escuchar un fuerte crack con una muy evidente grieta en toda la mitad de ella"… heh" Mi mamá, después de suspirar lamentándose de eso se va a la parte de atrás y trae otra mesa para cambiarla (a veces creo que mi fuerza proviene de ella) "

Chameli: "Me paro enfrente de él mirándolo por un largo tiempo ya no sabia que hacer con esto... (en ciertos aspectos me enorgullece como nada al ver mi hijo empezando a tomar un poco de madurez y estar haciendo algo que lo apasiona trayéndole tanta alegría y felicidad...pero por el otro lado me preocupa que un día no vuelva y no lo vuelva a ver por esas locas misiones en la que se mete) ... Bien Po... "Iba a empezar a hablar pero otra voz me detiene"

Ping: Oh veo que ya has terminado… "me voltean a ver Chameli y Po" Ya puedes irte Po, diviértete con tus artes marciales, pero recuerda traerme los nuevos tazones en la noche como prometiste "veo como Po mueve su brazo derecho en símbolo de victoria y sale corriendo antes de que Chameli pudiera decir algo, pero se despide de nosotros diciéndonos a la lejanía"

\- Adiós papá y mamá, volveré en la noche. Los amo.

Chameli: "Suspiro un poco frustrada al ver como mi hijo se marcha en la lejanía"… bueno, ya que se puede hacer. Será mejor ya ir abriendo el restaurante no lo crees querido. "sonrió al ver el sonrojo del ganso y me dirijo a la parte trasera de la tienda para empezar a calentar el agua y cortar las verduras en eso escucho su risita intentando relajarse y se acerca para ayudarme a preparar todo"

Mientras Po se dirigía al palacio de jade pensando en nuevas tácticas, estilos y ataque aprendería hoy para poder derrotar al mal, sin embargo antes de llegar a las escaleras sucedio algo que de vez en cuando pasada... se cayo, pero encima de un mal humorado Pavo real.

Shen: agh, mue…t…de…mi. "Pierdo lentamente el aire de mis pulmones y sintiendo una tonelada de grasa sobre mi cuerpo" …agh… "siento como la grasa se quita de encima y pego una bocanada de aire" No te fijas donde caminas bola de…gra..sa.. "Veo al panda mirándome y un escalofrió paso sobre mi cuando me doy cuenta que este es un panda... un animal que la adivina había dicho en su profecía, dejando me estupefacto cuando me encuentro enfrente de este personaje aparte me desconecto de la realidad haciendo los intentos del panda en comunicarse conmigo inútiles"

Po: Hola… te encuentras bien. "Muevo mi pata enfrente de él pero nada" ¿Hola? "Lo sacudo suavemente y le toco el pico" Ok...esto es malo… oh oh. "me angustio al ver que no reaccionaba de ese raro trance y ahora se ponía más pálido" Vamos, amigo no fue para tanto. "Lo sacudo un poco más fuerte hasta por unos minutos hasta que la reacción de él es una abofeteada en mi cara dejando me el cachete medio rojo" Hey, ¿por qué fue eso?

Shen: Porque crees, tonto. "Me levanto y sacudo el polvo de mi traje y respiro calmadamente tratando de relajarme después de este suceso, mientras que el panda no me quita los ojos" Como creo, que esperas a que me presente. Soy lord shen el futuro emperador de Gongmen, y por consecuente el emperador de China. Me encuentro en este pequeño valle en busca del maestro Shifú y el líder de los cinco furiosos. Para que ellos efectúen lo escrito en esta carta que le diligencia mi padre. "Saco la carta dentro de una de las mangas de mi kimono y se la enseño" Esta carta.

Po: Me acerco para leerla" Oh por dios. "La sonrisa de Shen por la gratificación al sentir que una persona reconocía la eminencia que representaba él, seria borrada abruptamente al oír" Es una carta de los maestros Rino, buey y cocodrilo los más grandes maestros en kung fu de todos los tiempos… ¡Y TIENES SUS FIRMAS! "Le arrebato el papel de las manos para examinarlas mejor" Esto están genial, nunca creí poderlas ver en con mis ojos, dicen que son imposible de conseguir y además como están ocupados con su kung fu, además siendo completamente barbaros contras las legiones de bandidos, mercenarios, ladrones o cualquier villano. "Sonrió y miro mas las firmas hasta que me volteo y veo a shen con una mirada seca contra mi" Oh lo siento…ya te lo devuelvo…

Shen: Olvídalo…al menos sabrás donde estará el palacio de jade. "Lo miro enojado mientras asiente con la cabeza de manera entusiasta" Pues bien, andando tu me indicaras el camino por recorrer. "Veo que se rasca la cabeza"…camina enfrente mío para yo seguirte al palacio. "Lo ver tomar una cara más tranquila y decir oh" Si ya veo que me entendiste. Camina ya. "Lo veo moverse con la carta en las patas y avanzar"

Po: Para que lo sepas so Po…Y yo soy el guerrero dragón. "Lo digo mientras nos acercamos a las escaleras" Y por aquí llegamos al palacio… mientras nos enfrentamos contra mi peor enemigo... "shen me pregunto quién" las escaleras. "dum dum duuuuuuuum…pero veo que shen no hace ni un comentario y empieza a subir por las escaleras" Que carácter… "Lo sigo silenciosamente"

Shen: "Me volteo a verlo, de esta manera poder observar mas sus características físicas por ahora, veo que es gordo pero no llegando a la obesidad de algunos pandas, toda su grasa se acumulo en la barriga dejándolo con unos brazos y piernas más delgados a comparación de su panza y unos ojos verdes. De ahí por fuera se ve como un panda normal, sano y saludable. ¿Porque el seria la cause de mi derrota. Pero lo más importante, porque ambos estaríamos peleando?"

Po: Podrías dejar de mirarme con esa mirada. "Pero Shen continuaría caminando mirándome con el rabillo del ojo de vez en cuando, dándome una mala vibra por esa mirada"…. "mantengo el silencio hasta llegar al palacio" Bien, Aquí estamos. "Shen se queda maravillado mirando el palacio de jade, parecía como si admirara este lugar y parecen que los minutos pasan hasta que el decide intentar abrir la puerta, empujándola lentamente" Eh... Shen ahi no puedes entr- "Pero me callo al escuchar la voz de alguien"

Tigresa: ¿Podría saber que están haciendo ustedes dos? "Miro a Po quien se voltea a ver al pavo real el cual no se voltea verme (Oh perfecto Po trajo otra vez a gente para que viera el palacio de Jade) " Hey tú, no puedes entrar en ese salón. Es solo para guerreros y maestros de toda china. "Hablo esta vez, aumento mi tono para sonar agresiva contra él, entregándole a Po el paquete con él té para el maestro Shifù"

Shen: Silencio mujer, estoy algo ocupado en este momento. "Empiezo a empujar las puertas pero me detengo ya que en mi instinto me avisa que estoy en peligro y lo confirma el oír unos gruñidos cabreados del tigre atrás mío."

Tigresa: ¿Como me dijiste?! "Le digo molesto mientras gruño y le rugo haciendo que Po sintiera miedo peor él... Nada...mantiene su mirada fria y sin cambiar nada"

Shen: ...Dije, silencio mujer... He tenido una semana del demonio teniendo que aguantarme el mismo infierno por culpa de... "Me volteo a mirar al panda pero me quedo callado y rezongo, molesto por esa horrible realidad" Asi que si no fuera mucha molestia... Vete o has algo productivo con ese Té... Que no tengo tiempo que perder contigo...

Tigresa: "Veo como se intenta voltear pero lo detengo poniendome enfrente de él" Oh claro hare algo productivo con mi tiempo... Algo sera enseñarte modales "Me pongo en pose de pelea y veo que el se me queda mirando" ¿O que mucho miedo... gallinita? "Le digo molesta por sus palabras"

Shen:…no te tengo miedo… "También me pongo en mi pose pero antes que pudiera hacer algo ella se abalanza sobre mí pero lo logró esquivar en el momento exacto para que ella entre y yo detrás de ella solo para poder oír las palabras perdidas del panda que intenta detener la pelea"

En otra parte del valle los maestros grulla y víbora encontrarían frustrada su búsqueda por sus compañeros por el haber recorrido toda la ciudad por todos los rincones conocidos y no ver los en cualquier parte.

Grulla: No creo que estén aun en el pueblo víbora, deberíamos volver al palacio...lo más posiblemente es que ya volvieron. "Camino al lado de mi compañera quien se desliza rápidamente por el suelo"

Víbora: Si, yo también pienso en los mismo. "asiento con mi cabeza mientras que pasamos por centro del valle para dirigirnos a la parte diagonal para cortar tiempo y camino para llegar más rápido al salón de maestros pero me detengo al ver una figura encapuchada alrededor de muchos niños y niñas de diferentes razas; cerditos o cerditas, conejitos y conejitas, becerros y terneros y unos cuantos pajaritos. Grulla miraría lo mismo y su expresión seria la misma a la mía ya que nuestra mente se pregunta quién es el encapuchado y algo la seguridad de los niños al verlos tan cerca de él (aparte se encontraban tocándolo). Por eso decidimos acercarnos silenciosamente por atrás mientras él está sentado en el piso"

Los dos maestros se acercarían sigilosamente a su objetivo haciéndoselo lo suficiente para estar detrás de él solo para cuando iban a llamar su atención tocando su hombro en ese preciso momento su objetivo se volteara rápidamente y los miraría fijamente con unos ojos azules haciendo que la grulla se alarmara dando un brinco hacia atrás y poniéndose en posición de lucha, cosa que su compañera víbora no realizaría además se quedaría en el mismo lugar al darse cuenta que fue descubierta por el.

¿?: Bueno, Hola a ustedes dos. "Me levanto y los niños me seguirán mirando asombrándose cuando me quito la capucha y muestro mi pelaje blanco como la nieve y mis ojos azules como cielo" Soy Zeron, vine en búsqueda del palacio de jade, po….

Kenta: ¡Ahí estas! "Me acerco al conejo y lo miro fulminándolo con la mirada" Te llevo buscando toda la mañana ¿dónde diablos te habías metido? "Ladro de manera amenazante para solo darme cuenta que eso no lo afecta en lo absoluto suspiro e ignoro a las dos personas que están enfrente de él (tengo ya suficientes cosas que preocuparme) " Vamos, tenemos que dirigirnos al salón de jade, Ya vamos muy retrasados con Shen. No quiero buscarme problemas con estos dos... "Me empiezo a alejar pero me detengo cuando Zeron dice algo"

Zeron: Creo que ellos dos son maestros del salón de jade. "Veo que Kenta se voltea y los mira con un poco de incertidumbre pero luego los reconoce"

Vibora: Eh… "Sacudo mi cabeza para superar la vista del conejo" Si nosotros somos del salón de jade, Somos integrantes de los cinco furiosos. Soy la maestra víbora y él es maestro grulla "Kenta asiente pero luego nos detiene que no posee mucho tiempo que un lord había llegado a la ciudad y necesitaban ir al palacio de jade en este preciso momento" Vale los llevaremos ahí. "Los veo asentir a los dos y nos siguen mientras nos dirigimos al palacio de jade"

Y ahí nuestros tres encapuchados están o estarán a punto de llegar para el palacio de jade  
para entregar esa misteriosa nota, la cual sería la condena de tres de los residentes del palacio de jade y un buen regalo para otros dos personajes de esta historia pero eso será para otro capítulo.

Continuara...

* * *

Capitulo tres ya esta liston, que bien se siente termianr estas cosas amigos. Ya saben la rutina. Pueden comentar,dejar reviews, decir que odian y darme ideas =)

Kung fu panda es de dreamworks.

El fanfic es mio.


	4. Final capitulo dos

_**El escritor de emperador.**_

_Derrotas, victorias y empates. Parte 3_

El silencio en el palacio de Jade sucedía por raras circunstancias y constantemente solo duraba unos pocos minutos, (cosa que sucedía diariamente por las ideas de Po) por lo cual Shifú decidió meditar en la paz que se encontraban ahora. En los segundos que duraban Shifú entrenaba su mente y cuerpo de una manera un poco diferente...sin embargo este "entrenamiento" solo acontecía para mejorar una buena virtud que su estudiante le enseño hace unos cuantos meses, La paz interior.

Shifú se encontraría en el árbol de melocotones meditando y haciendo el om, induciéndose a su espíritu en una calma momentánea ya que siempre la preocupación aparecía en una suave pero fría brisa que le recorría todo el cuerpo y lo hacía tener un escalofrió.

Shifú: ¿Que es maestro, que mensaje me están mandando y lo más importante que me intentas decir? "veo al cielo en cualquier indicio de una señal o un algo en este momento, pero la respuesta fue la misma, no había una y tenía que ver por mi mismo lo que iría acontecer. Esos minutos me parecieron eternos hasta el momento que escuche un clank, lo ignore por unos segundos hasta que se volvió insistir hasta que se volvió monótono por unos cuantos minutos" Hm…Ya debieron volver todos, pero porque estarán entrenando. Pensé que le había dado el día libre. "Mi mente me propina millones explicaciones de lo que podía estar pasando pero preferí ir a notar que era lo acontecía en el salón de entrenamiento, mis pasos eran lentos pero muy seguros en lo que creía que no era nada importante, mi sorpresa aumento cuando empuje la puerta y entre en el salón" Estud…

Shifú no pudo hablar al ver la extraña situación que estaba aconteciendo en la cual tigresa y un pavo real blanco estaban peleando de una manera muy…sencilla...seria una palabra demasiada adecuada aquí, no importaba si Po se metía el recibía los golpes pero los dos combatientes no se tocaban. Shifú estaba estupefacto, presenciando la primera pelea en que los golpes de tigresa eran completamente inútiles por los rápidos reflejos de Shen permitiendole esquivar todo con una sonrisa de superioridad aunque sus golpes fácilmente eran bloqueados por la defensa y parecían que no eran muy fuertes tampoco porque notaba la poca fuerza que ella usaba para detener los golpes. El estilo feroz de Tigresa era conocido por Shen por lo cual a el se le facilitaba saber que clase de movimiento ella iria a ser y muy fácilmente esquivarlos. Lamentablemente Shen no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar o dar un golpe fuerte...todos eso intentos contra la maestra eran fallidos, ningún golpe, patada era certero entre estos dos. Shifú no lo creía que alguien podía dar este tipo de combate con alguien como Tigresa lo peor que se le venía en la mente era ¿Qué pasaría después?

Po y Shifú se quedaron mirando asombrados y estupefacto en un cierto sentido al ver la habilidad del Pavo real, encontrándoles aun... "Unico" estilo de kung fu siendo raro en todo sentido. Podía y le estaba haciendo frente a una excelente guerrera.

Po: ¿Maestro, crees que deberíamos separarlos? "Lo miro con curiosidad y volteando me para ver la pelea entre los dos maestros" Ya llevan unos cuantos minutos así. "Pero veo que la expresión de mi maestro no cambia...pero yo en mi caso yo decido que es deber de separarlos…Y no morir en el intento"

Shen y tigresa estaban hartos de esta situación, mayormente la maestra. Ya se encontraba impaciente por colocar su puño en la cara arrogante del pavo real pero no encontraba una abertura donde colocar su puño.

La batalla se vería interrumpida por dos causas, la primera seria que nuestros otros héroes grulla y víbora, abrirían las puertas con Kenta y Zeron siguiéndolos despacio con silenciosamente. Pero eso se acabaría por la segunda causa. Po en un intento de detenerlos se abalanzo sobre ellos dos, solo para terminar resbalándose y cayendo encima de una tigresa más molesta y un pavo real realmente enfurecido.

Shen y Tigresa: Po… "Nos empezamos a levantar" Quítate…de ¡ENCIMA! "Nuestra fuerza combinada lo empujaría hacia un lado mientras que cada uno se levanta"

Shen: Que molestia tan…"suspiro con un grave desagrado de toda esta situación, que luego aumenta al mirar las caras de los otros maestros y mis compañero Kenta, con la de ese tonto conejo blanco... la expresion del conejo es imparcial aparentemente no le importa nada (a si debe ser porque si no) mientras que la de Kenta estaba a punto de reirse... solamente que yo lo detengo antes que nada"Ni se te ocurra. "Me acerco al lado de Kenta y miro como la maestra me ve con desprecio"

Tigresa: "Gruño para mis adentros pero decido dejar esto así, por ahora. Levantándome y dirigiéndome al lado de mis compañeros haciendo una fila" Que es lo que…

Mono: Oigan escuchamos una contusión muy fuerte, ¿Po se volvió a caer sobre Shifú de nuevo?… "Miro como todos mis compañeros y otros tres visitantes me miran con una mirada amenazadora además dándome como entrar en una situación con un ambiente muy tenso"

Mantis: Oye "Salto al hombro de mi compañero" Paso lo que apostamos, porque de ser así. Me deberías como unas cuantas galletas. "Pero ese comentario se ve apagado cuando mi instinto dice que estoy en una situación de peligro"…Hola chicos… ¿qué pasa? "Los miro a todos mientras un grupo de tres está enfrente de mis amigos"

Después de unos minutos de silencio agregando unos cuantos rugidos de Tigresa y los incesantes clack de los adornos metálicos de lord shen en sus patas. Volvían la atmosfera muy incómoda para todos.

Shifú: Ahern "Luego de haber leído las carta que traía Po por manos de Lord Shen, me doy cuenta que esta situación no es nada saludable para ninguno en este palacio" Tenemos dos noticias. Comenzado que Lord Shen "Miro al pavo real" Se quedara a vivir con el entrenamiento de cada uno de los maestros. "Los miro a todos y en especial a tigresa la cual puede presenciar como su rechina sus dientes" Además tendremos que… proporcionar alojamiento a Kenta que se quedara a proteger al Lord, el será considera como un nuevo miembro grupo de los cinco furioso aunque sea temporalmente. Es una orden del emperador de Gongmen. Lo pidió como un favor personal tanto como pidiéndoselo a un amigo, por eso quiero que los traten a ellos dos con respeto. "Los miro a todos para ver sus reacciones"

La habitación estaba en un silencio fatal como si nadie supiera que decir, tal vez tigresa si sabia pero se mantenía callada por respecto a su maestro. Los cinco furiosos asintieron con sus cabezas entendiendo su parte en este "peculiar trabajo"

Shifú: La otra noticia es que Zeron. "Miro al conejo" Se quedara como un invitado aquí. Los maestros Rino y Croc admiraron las destrezas excepcionales aunque básicas de este joven guerrero...

Zeron: ...Cazador... "Digo en voz baja cansado que me digan guerrero en vez de lo que realmente soy... pero shifu no lo nota y continua hablando"

Shifú: y decidieron mandarlo a entrenar en el valle de la paz. Cortesía de la adivina. "Veo que shen se voltea a ver al conejo" Quiere que los maestros Mono y Víbora lo entrenen a él con un poco de ayuda del guerrero dragón

Los dos maestros asienten de nuevo mientras que Po salta de la alegría pensando lo genial que sería tener su propio pupilo o estudiante.

Shifú: Esa es toda la información por ahora, Mantis. Quiero que lleves a nuestros huéspedes a sus habitaciones, muéstrelas un poco los alrededores también. Estarán aquí un largo periodo, deseo que aprendan a moverse con facilidad en el todos los salones

Mantis: "Lo piensa por un segundo notando la indirecta de Shifú" Claro maestro Shifú. "Asiento y dirijo el camino mientras los tres me siguen"

Shifú: "Espero que estén alejados lo suficiente y me volteo a ver a todos un poco más relajado pero aun así serio" Ahora, quiero que tengan en cuenta otras dos cosas...es una información algo secreta que no se debe comentar con ellos... "Y empiezo a hablar esperando que nadie más que nosotros sepamos esta información"

Lo malo sería que las orejas de Kenta y Zeron son tan sensibles que pudieron escuchar un poco de la conversación y saber que hacer...

_Unos minutos despues._

La noche ya se había expandido por toda China, provocando sueño y cansancio a todos sus habitantes que se dirigieron a sus casas para recuperar sus fuerzas perdidas en el día aunque otros se encontraban ya en ellas conviviendo con sus seres queridos. Pero en una parte de un valle, específicamente hablando en el Palacio de jade tanto los invitados como los maestros no encontraban refugio en el sueño ya que todos tenían sus cabezas dando vueltas y vueltas por las preguntas que se crean en ese momento y la angustia de cómo será la mañana y por otra parte también por sus posibles respuestas. El que tenía el peor caso de todos era el guerrero Dragón el cual su mente los incomodaba con esas preguntas tanto como el hambre que le atacaba sus tripas.

Po: Me muevo de un lado al otro de la cama solamente pensando, un minuto en comida y al otro en Shen y cuando empiezo a pensar en Shen mi mente desvaría hasta que mi barriga me hace pensar en dumpings, luego en probleams, luego en peleas, luego de vuelta en comid y olvido que era lo que me preocupaba..hasta que lo recuerdo suelto un suspiro molesto pero lo que más me molesta de todo esto es como mis amigos aceptaron esta situación"

Hace unos 30 minutos.

Los 4 maestros y el guerrero dragón se encontraban formado en una fila. Ya que Shifù había pasado esos 10 minutos leyendo y releyendo un pergamino en sus patas.

Shifù: Después de tomar un largo respiro y mirar con sutileza a cada uno de mis estudiantes creo que están listos para oír las noticias" En estos momentos nuestro trabajo según las órdenes del emperador de Gongmen city ha requerido nuestra asistencia con los tres "invitados" que se encuentran en el palacio. "Los veo que guardan silencio para conocer sus tareas" El futuro lord Shen, se encuentra en este palacio por que su padre desea que el aprenda las disciplinas del Kung fu...se desea que cambie de camino para evitar su futuro... ya que el… "Los miro a todos" está destinado a pelear con Po. "Las expresiones de ellos cambian a shock abriendo sus ojos, exceptuando tigresa la cual solo gruñe para su interior"

Po: "Miro a mi alrededor sintiendo un incómodo silencio" Pero, bueno.¿ Ni siquiera estamos seguros de eso cierto maestro?

Shifù: "sacudo mi cabeza de un lado al otros" Lamentablemente no. La adivina del emperador está completamente segura sobre esta situación. Lo bueno "Mis estudiantes se voltean a ver me" Es que la pelea no tiene un sentido el cual indique que uno de los dos tiene que morir o inclusive que tenga que tener un motivo ruin u oscuro. Puede significar cualquier cosa esa pelea. "Todos se tranquilizan un poco exceptuando tigresa" Así que el emperador desea que Shen aprenda las bases del kung fu, ya que las bases son aparte de un requerimiento para aprender artes marciales también pueden ser usadas como un estilo de vida. Esperemos que esas disciplinas produzcan un cambio positivo en Shen y evite esa profecía.

Po: Oh… "Sonrió felizmente" ¿en ese caso no hay de mucho que preocuparse verdad maestro? " Lo miro mientras mantiene su fría expresión"

Shifù: Panda, no te confíes. Aun no estamos seguros completamente de esta situación, por lo que te sugiero que te mantengas con tu guardia alerta por cualquier símbolo de amenaza. Tambien manten los ojos abiertos por si intenta algo el lobo...es conocido como el joven prodigio en Gongmen, ya que llego a ser general solamente a la edad de 15 años... "Todos se sorprenden aunque Po lo toma de una manera positiva al poder entrenar y pasar el rato con alguien tan asombroso como suena Kenta" El siguiente tema. "Los miro a todos" El conejo llamado Zeron es un cazador entrenado por los lados del este... se le conoce por ser rapido y muy eficiente encontrar cualquier cosa o sujeto que se le pague. Según la información entregada por el maestro Rhino. El puede ser un aprendiz de la asesina Arouka. "Todos se tensionan y preocupan al oír esas palabras, exceptuando Po cuyo nombre es nuevo para el" Pero, él no ha realizado ningún acto por el cual pueda ser juzgado o exista razón para incriminarlo por las acciones de su maestra. Pero lo mejor es que yo les hubiera contado esto antes que nada. "Sus expresiones no cambian por un segundo"

Mono: Maestro está seguro. El… no tiene mala vibra alrededor de él. "todos se voltean a verme" cuando lo vi a él, no lo se tiene como una mirada fría y todo lo demás sin embargo no sentí ningún peligro o amenaza viniendo de ese conejo.

Shifù: Esa es la razón por la cual el maestro Rhino quiere que tú y Víbora lo entrenen. Ya que si el posee una habilidad aprendida de su "maestra" es mejor que se empeñe en hacer el bien. Que no ande en las mismas enseñanzas y camino en que trazo su mentora.

Po: ehhhh, "los miro a todos" ¿Quién es Arouka? "Todos permanecen callados"

Tigresa: Nadie importante. "Miro a maestro Shifù" ¿Entonces nuestras ordenes son de vigilar y verificar que ellos dos no sean amenazas para nosotros o para alguien más?

Shifù: Precisamente, por lo cual quiero que mantengan toda esta conversación en secreto. No queremos alertar a ninguno de ellos en especial al lobo. Kenta no es solamente un mercenario que está a la disposición de la familia real además es uno de los guerreros con el clan más grande de todos. No quiero que el atraiga a todos sus hermanos a nuestro palacio en términos de guerra. Otra cosa Po, espero que logres entender que tu trabajo como guerrero Dragón es detener el mal que intente destruir el valle de la paz. "Todos asienten entendiendo la situación también la entendió Po pero no considerando que es lo correcto"

Po: Esta seguro maestro. Yo creo que deberíamos mostrarnos un poco más cordiales con ellos. No han hecho nada malo…Aunque si tienen apariencia malévola, en especial Shen. Los dos bigotes alrededor de su pico le dan una aura de villano… "Empiezo a imaginar" como se vería el sin esos dos largos… "Sacudo mi cabeza"

Tigresa: Eso no importa en este momento Po. "Me volteo a empezando a caminar a mi habitación" En este momento no requerimos saber si es nuestro amigo además sobemos como tratar con un niño mimado como es el. "Me alejo mientras mis compañeros me siguen"

Po: Pero chicos… "Los veo a todos alejarse mientras me quedo solo en la sala de entrenamiento"

Po había decidido solucionar uno de sus problemas cual era el de alimentar su barriga, en ese momento otra puerta se abre y aparece Zeron mirando alrededor con sus ojos azules y decide ir a la habitación de Shen.

Zeron: "Toca la puerta" Shen, soy yo. Abre la puerta. "En ese momento el abre la puerta y entro"

Kenta: Veo que Po ya se fue. "Saludo al conejo moviendo la cabeza"

Shen: Aparentemente una de sus debilidades es la más notoria de todas. "Tomo un poco de té verde que traje de la cocina" ¿Cuánto creen que le tarde para encontrar la comida?

Kenta: Un buen tiempo. "Sonrió mientras tomo asiento al lado del lord"

Hace unos 25 minutos atrás.

Los tres éramos guiados por el pequeño insecto el cual no paraba de hacer un ruido cada vez que pegaba un salto de un lado al otro. Sabíamos que necesitábamos oír la información acerca de que conocían sobre nosotros.

Shen: Hmm, "miro alrededor y veo una habitación abierta con unos viejos pergaminos de acupuntura. Me separo mientras el insecto me ve y me ordena a que me detenga sin embargo continuo mi camino con una sonrisa socarrona" Bueno. Que tenemos aquí. "Sostengo una aguja en mis plumaje moviéndola entre mis suaves plumas"

Mantis: ¡Hey para eso! "Me acerco al pavo real" ¡Son únicas!

Shen: Nah, son compradas en cualquier tienda de medicina. "les miro su densidad y peso"

Mantis: ¡Claro que lo son! "Salto sobre sus hombros" Las hizo mi padre, son del más puro metal el cual no puedo replicarse también posee características únicas, peso, tamaño, y punta. Nada en eso puede replicarse.

Shen: Cierto. Nadie le gustaría una réplica muy pobre. "Tiro una aguja contra la pared de madera pero apunte para no hacerla entrar contra la madera" Ves, solamente un objeto sin valor o una verdadera característica que le pueda dar esa ´especial´ característica que tanto le das. "Esbozo una sonrisa mientras el pequeño insecto me empieza a gritar a intentar de diversas maneras de porque son especiales esas tontas agujas, en eso muevo mis ojos sobre Kenta el cual empieza a caminar a las habitaciones de los otros 5 furiosos los cuales el intenta memorizar sus características de cómo son ellos acerca de lo que encuentra en el interior de cada habitación en lo que Zeron en un salir de ojos se devuelve donde estaban los demás para escuchar toda la conversacion y estar cien por ciento seguro que lo que hablaban fuera la verdad"

Volviendo al presente.

Shen: Entonces, Kenta que me puedes decir de cada uno de ellos. "Sonrió mientras que escucho la información que él me pudo conseguir después de su exploración en cada uno de sus cuartos algo complementada con la información leída del conejo blanco, es muy fácil conocer a tu enemigos cuando un tonto conto sus historias a pequeños niños en algún momento ellos abrieron sus bocas y todos los secretos de los furiosos fueron conocidos. En eso empiezo a créame la imagen mental de cada uno de los 5 furiosos el problema seguía siendo una sola persona"

Zeron: Pero, yo creo que el único que nosotros no conocemos es a Po. El guerrero dragón cambia con cada generación pero parece ser el mismo concepto en cada uno. Demuestra la maestría de las disciplinas del kung fu y vida. El cual no puede ser corrompido por…"veo que Shen levanta una de sus plumas en símbolo de silencio"

Shen: No importa por ahora… mi destino está en pelear con el pero yo conozco que mi victoria está más cerca de lo que él cree…pueden marcharse, necesito dormir. "Ellos asienten y se levantan dejandome solo en mi cuarto, cierro la puerta en un segundo y me dirijo a mi cama recostándome sobre ella." … "Reviso una de mis mangas para sacar unos arrugados planos" El arma que defenderá mi hogar y me dará el respeto debido. "Miro mi arma creada de la pólvora…** LOS CAÑONES.**

Ese fue el primer día en el que todos se conocieron, el primer día en el que los jóvenes maestros y el viejo pavo real se vieron las caras en un destino diferente con los cambios suficientes para que haya una pequeña probabilidad de un final feliz para todos.

Continuara

-

Dejen sus comentario, criticas y todo. Tengan un buen día.


End file.
